The Last Time
by Zoete9
Summary: Sasusaku. Drabble based off of the song The Last Time. Alternate ending now up and ready to go! -Sasuke was here again, just like every night, getting soaked and chilled to the bone because he was standing in the rain alone. Like an idiot. "Do you enjoy breaking my heart, so fast that I don't even have time to blink, is that it? I won't ask again. I-I can't, Sasuke,"


The Last Time

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys, I heard the song **_**The Last Time by Taylor Swift ft. Gary Lightbody **_**and immediately thought of SasuSaku. So, I HAD to write some small drabble about it, very short and probably not any good. If you haven't heard the song, you might wanna listen to it before reading this. Oh, and if anybody is reading my story Invisible, I am obviously not dead or anything, just extremely uninspired and unmotivated (is that a word?!) to continue because nobody has reviewed recently. Anyways, enjoy if you will! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nope, never!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke was here again, just like every night, getting soaked and chilled to the bone because he was standing in the rain alone. Like an idiot. That was all. Really, he just kept getting pounded into the ground by the cold rain, legs feeling like lead as he walked almost cautiously up the cement stairs. And he was outside Sakura's house, staring at her door, his shirt sticking to his torso like a second skin. But why was he here _again_? Why did he keep coming back here?

Was it that he had actually _missed _Sakura? Heck, Sasuke didn't even know _how_ he got here, let alone why. He had been going to the dobe's house and ended up unconsciously wandering to this same door. Every road he set foot on, it seemed, led straight to it. And this wasn't the first time, either. The heir pondered many questions as he hesitated to raise his hand and knock, something that was so simple, but yet, wasn't.

And just like all those other times before, Sasuke began to daydream fondly about his teammate, Sakura. Every single time it would be the same train of thought. The girl who automatically seemed to come with a flash of pink and red, reminding him of the cherry blossom trees she was named after. Remembering last summer and how they stood underneath those very Sakura trees, instantly making him slip into a trance. He imagined her sitting inside her room all alone, waiting for him, he hoped. The next thought that came was always about those brilliant sea-green eyes and how she would look into his pitch black ones, making everything feel like it was going to be alright with that one glance. It made life better, and so Sasuke finally rapped on the door.

But this time was different. It could very well be the last time he ever dropped by for one of these bizarre visits. It flung open to reveal the very person plaguing his every thought, and just like that, with one glance, Sasuke also saw Sakura's eyes widen as she drank in the sight of her teammate, seemingly terrified, of what Sasuke didn't want to know. And he watched her break down right before him. But he couldn't bring himself to actually say sorry, or anything at all really, wearing his best apology instead. Sasuke knew all of this was his fault.

Why did he keep torturing her with this repetitive game of cat and mouse, always making her chase after him? Sakura wanted to know the same thing, her stance guarded as she eyed him suspiciously, but not making any move to allow him to step out of the rain and into her house. "What the hell are you doing here?" the pinkette spat venomously, nearly screaming in pent up frustration when Sasuke remained silent. His staring cut her straight to the core. And all the while, that stupid atonement his charcoal eyes whispered never left Sasuke's mouth.

"Why do you keep coming here if you're only going to leave again? Why won't you put me at the top of your list if you keep coming back here? I can't do it anymore. This whole situation between us is breaking me. This is the last time I'm asking you this, Sasuke," she said coldly but he didn't answer, only stood there staring ahead with those bottomless, apologetic eyes. This time Sakura did scream out her annoyance, "Answer me dammit! I've had enough with the silence, you bastard!" The staring continued.

"Stop looking at me like that! I'm just some stupid toy for you to play with and be thrown away when you're done! And you can't deny that you leave every single time this happens, I watch you walk out that door every damn time Sasuke!" Sakura choked out, her voice rising with each sentence. She was shaking violently as she tried to hold back tears, arms crossed over her stomach. It was a futile effort though, leaning against the doorframe as the dam cracked and shattered, head in hands when tears finally flowed down her already stained cheeks. She'd been through this so many times, cried over him so many damn times.

"Do you enjoy breaking my heart, so fast that I don't even have time to blink, is that it? I won't ask again, I-I can't Sasuke," the pinkette moved to close the door, wanting answers but not wanting to have this conversation, only to be stopped by Sasuke's hand shooting out to take hers, the other arm effectively blocking the door from slamming shut with a dull thud as it bounced along the wood. Sakura's breath caught in her throat, she swallowed loudly as more tears burst from her eyes at the action.

"Sakura stop. For the last time, you've got it wrong," Sasuke finally spoke, but it was as if the girl didn't even hear him, pulling her hand away as if she'd been scalded. Her breathing became ragged, bolting for the closet and locking herself inside. But they both knew she couldn't hide for long, she was acting like a stubborn child. Sakura was just so dizzy at this point, bringing her legs up to her chest and hugging them desperately, so tired, yet still shedding a waterfall of tears.

"Don't m-make me do this again, please. Just d-don't make me let you in again, I don't want to! You're going to leave…you're going to l-leave just like you a-always do and I'm finally going to break down. And you're just going to leave me again…" she was stuttering, muffled by the thick wood but entirely audible to Sasuke who sat against the closet's door.

"Sasuke, don't tell me I've got it wrong anymore, you shouldn't be here, so don't come back if you're leaving in the morning," he heard her sigh, seemingly calmed down. Sasuke didn't care for what Sakura was telling him at this point, he didn't want to hear this. She couldn't be saying that this was the last time he could see her like this, he needed her. Sakura couldn't possibly be saying she was finally giving up on him. That was too scary a reality. "It's been you all along, Sakura, there's no one else for me here," the raven said with more emotion in his deep voice than she'd heard in months, and it was tearing her heart to ribbons just to say what she needed to because of that.

"No, you're lying…" she didn't even find what her own vocal chords were saying aloud to be true, but this was the end of the line for them, "Sasuke…this is the last time I'll let you in." All the finality in the world weighed upon those words.

"This is the last time…I won't- I _can't_ stand to hurt you anymore. This is it Sakura."

And the closet creaked open, Sakura flying into Sasuke's strong arms for the last time.

**(A/N: AND... FREEZE! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! ...Here comes the alternate, cheesy, happily retarded ending! ****Okay, so, here's the deal...some**** of you guys *cough _OTP-addict, narutofreak23!_ cough* would have rather had the happy ending, so I decided to write ****one just for those lovely people! Let me know if it's cheesy enough for ya, ne? If ya like depressing endings, then just stop reading now and get the heck outta here.)**

"I'm sorry... for everything, Sakura," the raven haired avenger whispered sincerely into Sakura's pink locks, squeezing her in his arms tighter, just to confirm that she was still here with him. At least, Sasuke thought, his time with Sakura wasn't up for now, he still had a bit of time. But as the long awaited apology was finally put into words, the cherry blossom only tensed up. She pushed frantically on her ex-teammate's chest to look up at his face. The girl eventually succeeded, separating the two until they were just within arms reach.

" W-wait, what... Sasuke?" Was he lying to her again? She didn't know for sure, but his eyes would always give him away. No matter how much he'd grown up from that little genin she used to know, that's one thing that never changed. As the saying goes, the eyes are the window to the soul.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura exclaimed along with a scream of aggravation, when she saw that he was indeed being truthful. Sasuke was smiling already, eyes sparkling with happiness and body shaking in mirth at this familiar, childish side of her. And she didn't notice that at all. Or the fact that his lips were trembling, splitting open to let loose a small grin and a chorus of soft, barely audible chuckling. This was the most amusing thing he'd seen in a long time, he'd missed this the most since he'd left Konoha.

"Just when I think I might have been able to... t-to just maybe- I don't know..._move on_, you go and say you're sorry?! Now, of all times, Sasuke?! You really love torturing me." And then Sasuke was full on laughing, loudly, head thrown back and all. It was sound she hadn't heard in _years_ that made her stare on in awe. Well, what do you know, Uchihas can laugh. Actually, Sakura couldn't ever recall a time when Sasuke himself had laughed like this...to think she'd caused it. Wait just a darn minute... she growled as she realized he was laughing at her!

"Care to let me know what's just _sooo_ funny?"

"_You_ Sakura," he taunted, grinning.

One thing was for sure, she wasn't expecting to be yanked forward by the hand, literally being swept off her feet into Sasuke's arms again. Seeing it pointless to escape, Sakura just relaxed and wound her arms around Sasuke's middle, breathing in his scent, knowing she'd already forgiven him the moment that apology escaped his mouth. He'd said he was sorry. For everything. And Sasuke doesn't throw out apologies to just anyone, he might care about her, just a little. That was enough for Sakura.

"And Sakura, don't go all fangirl on me ...but I'll finally admit something to you." She huffed angrily, stomping away from him and turning her back to him with a grunt, head held high, "I'm _not_ Ino-pig, so I won't fangirl over _anything_ you have to say, you conceited retard! And just what remark could you possibly have up your sleeve that would make me do such a thing anyways? Eh, Sasuke?"

"Oh, just that I'm head over heels in love with you, Sakura." That certainly stopped said girl in her tracks, her head slowly turning to look at him through glassy, impossibly wide foam-green eyes.

"What did you just say?" a barely breathing Sakura asked, disbelief written all over her face. It made the boy in front of her want to laugh again. He smiled slightly instead.

"Hn, don't make me repeat myself if I don't have to," Sasuke sighed, but his eyes shone fondly over her as he began pulling the paralyzed girl to him and grabbing her face with both hands, making sure she was paying attention to every word he stressed, "I'm. In. Love. With. You. Sakura. Haruno. Did you get it that time? Please say you did."

"Y-y-yeah...u-um, I-I love you too, Sasuke. Oh, b-but you already knew that, huh?"

"...and you're staying. Right? Oh my god, what if you _aren't_! What if you're just playing with me again?! I'll die alone, with a million cats!" by the time the pinkette was done talking to herself, she was hysterical, clutching at Sasuke as if he was going to be ripped away from her that second. You know, that's probably what she was thinking right now. As for Sasuke, he just kind of stood there, arms bent awkwardly over Sakura like he had no idea what to do with the two limbs. That poor boy.

Eventually, he just settled for grasping Sakura's shoulders and jerking her away from him. And then he shook her none too gently, face blank all the while, back and forth as one would do to someone who needed to get a grip. It's not like the poor boy knew how to comfort someone very well, and this was just one of the many strange methods he'd chosen for the girl.

"St-op, Sa-suk-ke! Sto-p, I-I'm fi-ne!" she shouted, voice broken in odd places as Sasuke continued to shake her like a ragdoll. But he did stop, almost immediately after she spoke, causing her to land on his chest with a soft, "_oomph!"_ His black eyes glittered innocently as he asked, "You're fine now?" Sakura only nodded, sighing as she looked up at him, deciding she couldn't stay mad at Sasuke.

"Y-you are staying though, right?"

"Of course I am, don't ask stupid questions. It could get annoying."

This was definitely the Sasuke she knew. And loved. "Seriously?! You're going to call me annoying again?!" the screams continued in this same manner for a while, and they finally looked outside to find the stars already shining above them. "I'll race you to the bed," Sasuke said, smirking as if he'd already won. "Oh, you're on!" Sakura mocked right back, a playful glint in her eyes.

They sped down the hallway, the layout already memorized in both their minds, feet thundering against the house's wooden floors amongst Sakura's shrieks of laughter when Sasuke slipped on a stray blanket, landing flat on his face. "A-are you o-o-okay? Oh who am I kidding? That was hilarious Sasuke, I'd give anything to see you do that again! Hahahaha!" He glared at her, eyes softening slowly as she continued to giggle. It was cute, if only to him.

Faster than the amused girl could detect, her lover's hands were suddenly on her waist and she was being hoisted over his shoulder. "Put me down, Sasuke! I can't beat you like this!" she screamed, not really meaning it. Sakura was finally content, as her position was switched in lightning speed and was soon being carried bridal-style down the hallway.

"How's this, love?"

"Great..." she whispered tiredly as she snuggled into his chest, albeit blushing profusely at being called "love". But Sakura could always get used to that, as well as being wrapped up in Sasuke like this every night. She groaned when he started to get up, saying something about getting another blanket, suddenly wide awake as the warmth at her side disappeared. Her eyes snapped open and her hands shot out to grab Sasuke's in a panic. He turned around, startled when she looked at him with fear evident in her emerald orbs. "No, we don't need it, stay here..."

"Stay with me?" she whispered again. And she swears her heart stops when he laughs bitterly, saying something she didn't even dare imagine coming out of his mouth in her craziest dreams. He isn't referring to a trip to just get a blanket anymore, she knew, he was talking about this whole situation.

"I should be the one asking you to stay with _me_. I really don't deserve you, you know that Sakura? But I promise I won't leave you this time. I'll stay with you if your willing to deal with me for longer than I've already made you, as long as you'll keep m-" Sasuke's rant died on a pair of velvety soft lips, words being swallowed by Sakura as she kissed him madly.

"I get it... I get it you idiot. I'll tell you what though," her hand intertwined with his, kissing the boy desperately again as she did so. "What?" Sasuke stated lazily, dazed from both kisses and lost in the world of emerald that was Sakura's eyes. He truly was an idiot, how did he not notice this little thing that was nagging at him until earlier, especially after all their time together? He really did love this girl with all his heart.

"Hold my hand forever Sasuke, and I _promise_ to stay by your side."

"You know, that sounds just perfect, Sakura," and she took his hand, dragging him down to the bed with her again, kissing him sweetly as they tangled their limbs together until the morning came and they met Tsunade to explain this whole mess to the clueless Hokage. Still, they slept soundly for the first time in what seemed like forever, Sakura knowing without a doubt that this wasn't the last time she'd see Sasuke. For once in her life, she let go of her worries, Sasuke doing the same right beside her.

"Thank god this isn't the last time..." he whispered, smiling.

"It never was, you know, not even close," Sakura answered just as quietly, moving even closer to Sasuke's warmth and squeezing his form tightly.

"Yeah...I know, you can't get rid of me that easily."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Sweet mother of god, I'm choking on the fluff over here! I hope you're happy with the alternate ending. Also, let me know if this made your eyeballs bleed, or maybe it was so confusing it didn't even make any sense. REVIEW, my lovelies. **


End file.
